The Simple Things
by WritingClockwork
Summary: Tsuna knows things always go wrong in his life. But sometimes they will go right. Secret Santa fic. One-shot!


Merry Christmas to my Secret Santa, Sodai no Ozora! Sorry I'm so late, I hope you can enjoy :)

* * *

Christmas, a time of joy and celebration. Family and friends gather to celebrate each others company as they spend time preparing food and buying gifts. But for one certain brunet Christmas can only bring pain and sorrow.

For Sawada Tsunayoshi, Christmas only served as a painful reminder of all he was missing out. It's not like he hated Christmas, in fact he wished he could partake in its festivities. But he was and would always be Dame-Tsuna and maybe it was because he was no-good that maybe, just maybe, Saint Nick always happened to forget him.

Not that he ever believed in him. No, that dream was shattered on his very first Christmas.

"Ne, ne, Tsu-kun are you drawing something for okaasan?" Nana curiously asked, happily beaming at the adorable image of her son with a pencil in one hand and paper on the other.

The small brunnet simply shook his head. "I'm writing to Santa, okaasan!" Tsuna replied with a big smile.

"Oh, how great! Can you tell okaasan what you're asking him?" She asked wondering what exactly her five-year old son wanted for Christmas.

Tsuna pondered for a bit wondering if it Santa wouldn't mind. But since it was his okaasan, Tsuna was sure it wouldn't be a problem. "Hai! I want to spend Christmas with otousan! That is my wish!"

"Kawaii! I'm sure Santa will make your wish come true!" Nana beamed and happily waltzed to the kitchen all while thinking how cute their son could be. It had never crossed her mind that her husband would not be able to miss the holidays. She was sure that while he was always working hard surely he would be able to make at least a day for them, especially the holidays. So it never crossed her mind to tell Iemitsu of their sons wish because she was certain he would make it. She was certain her husband would make it that day because Tsuna wasn't the only one making that same wish.

"Un." Tsuna replied with certainty and was happy to hear that his mother would mail his letter to Santa the first chance he got.

Then Christmas came and Tsuna's world became distant. Tsuna couldn't hear her words, only that his otousan wouldn't be able to come. Tsuna didn't cry nor whine, he simply accepted the truth. He just wanted his mother to remove that sorrowful expression she had as she delivered the tragic news. It was then that Tsuna refused to believe in the jolly red man just as he had with his father.

So to him, Christmas had become an uneventful day in the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sure his mother would always make a feast and put decorations, but it was all a facade for him. Everything was fake to him, the smile and cheer, he felt like the grinch. Not that he cared.

It was supposed to remain that way. He never thought Christmas or any day for that matter, would ever be real. Of course nothing ever goes right in the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"What did I tell you about addressing Juuidaime so casually!" Gokudera barked as he forcefully tugged Yamamoto away from Tsuna.

"Ahahaha! Tsuna doesn't seem to mind." Yamamoto cheerfully announced as he freed himself from Gokudera's grasp.

"Gokudera! Ah..." Tsuna couldn't help but sighed. _Why is my life so crazy!_

Not even his holidays were spared. At least once in his life Tsuna wanted to take a break from his mafiaesque life; a life he didn't have a say in. But here he was with Gokudera and Yamamoto, surviving deadly snowball fights, crazy Vongola Traditions, and not to mention...

"Do it with your dying will!" Reborn ordered as he shot one dying-will bullet through Tsuna's skull.

_Oh yeah, now I remember! _The one person who made this all possible...

"Reborn! Find the best Christmas tree with my dying will!" Tsuna yelled as his clothes ripped to pieces and he was left in heart-shaped boxers. All because, apparently, he had to find a Christmas tree since Ryohei had punched the last one in excitement and blown it into smithereens.

"Juuidaime, as expected you picked the tallest one!" Gokudera proclaimed. Tsuna could already envision the dog ears and tail.

"No...I..." Tsuna dead panned. It's not like he was going in particular for the tallest tree, heck he wasn't even sure why he had even regretted not having a tree. Its not it mattered, Christmas he was sure, didn't matter.

"Hahaha...Tsuna what game should we play next!" Yamamoto cheered as he pulled Tsuna close and gave him an extra spare of clothings, to which he greatfully accepted.

_Maybe dinner wouldn't be so bad. _Let the fools dream.

"Ne, Tsu-kun dinner is ready!" Nana announced as she set the table.

"Lambo-sama will get dinner first!" Lambo proclaimed as he jumped on the table and tried to snatch a plate.

"Lambo! Share food!" Ipin shouted after him as she gave chase around the table. Nana could only giggle at the lively pair.

"Annoying cow." Reborn stated as he prepared his gun, apparently, not as amused as Nana. After all, no one messes with the World's Greatest Hitman's dinner. Therefore, Reborn felt no mercy as he loaded his gun. No one would be spared.

_They're as crazy as ever._ Tsuna deadpanned, not even during the holidays could he rest.

And with that being said it only took a matter of seconds before Lambo began desperately throwing grenades as Reborn shot three bullets in a certain cows direction. Tsuna should've really anticipated things going wrong, horribly wrong. He should have seen the incoming grenade hit dead smack in his face but well...he wasn't dame Tsuna for nothing.

"Gah!" Tsuna cried in pain.

There was some yelling and more explosions but Tsuna only focused on a crumpled paper laying on the bottom of the couch. He instinctively grabbed and opened the paper and smoothed it out with the palm of his hand.

He was able to make the writing and instantly froze.

_"Hai! I want to spend Christmas with otousan! That is my wish!"_

Tsuna slightly grimaced. It wasn't a memory he was glad to remember. But he couldn't help but shake his head and sigh as he stood up and looked at his surroundings.

Tsuna never really took the time to notice but he was finally able to see it now. There standing in the middle of the mess that was now his life was his mother happily smiling at the chaos that was now his world. Tsuna couldn't help but smile, at least the jolly red man had gotten one thing right.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna get your dinner or have none at all." Reborn called over the chaos as he took his plate and kicked Lambo square in the face.

"Reborn! Don't you dare eat my plate." Tsuna yelled as he went for his plate...or what was left of it. He briefly glanced at the paper as he shoved it in his pockets. The words made him smile and instantly forget those sorrowful memories.

Crossed out over were the words, " I want to spend Christmas with otousan!" And below it were the new words that were etched into that crumbled piece of paper, the words that made him look at his mother and smile.

_I want to see my okaasan smile again._


End file.
